What I'd Give
by FlyingFan
Summary: Inspired by a song from Sugarland. Stella and Don finally give into one another and things begin to heat up. Naughty Warning
1. What I'd Give

I listened to this song many times on my mp3 player while I was reading everyone's awesome fan fiction, and then everytime I heard it all I could think of was Stella and Flack. The words really pushed my story so I had to incorporate them. If you like the story you can listen to the song on iTunes or the whole thing on YouTube to get the whole picture.

Obvious Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of CSI:NY nor do I have any stake in Sugarland or any of their lovely songs.

* * *

They'd been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Things were going along quite well. They'd decided to take things very slowly and though they'd know each other for years, they were using this time to get to know each other as something more than friends.

Flack had been waiting to be with Stella for years, and he wasn't about to rush things. Stella had been through a lot in the last few years and he wanted to make sure he didn't spook her. It had taken him months to get Stella to even agree to go on a date with him, so he was content just being able to have her all to himself.

Stella has had a crush on the young detective for quite sometime now, but didn't think pursuing a relationship with someone she worked with a good idea. He'd been so persistent and so persuasive that she'd ultimately given in. And she was extremely glad that she had.

It had all been so easy once she'd allowed herself to really see where this was going. Flack had been so patient with her and so understanding when she wanted to go slow. Sure there had been a few goodnight kisses, but in general they'd kept to hand holding and cuddling on the couch.

She wanted him most assuredly, and he never failed to tell her how beautiful she was, but he knew why they had put that particular level of intimacy on hold. The last time Stella had let someone be that close, he'd turned on her and she almost lost her life. She knew Flack could never do that to her, she was still sacred though.

On this particular night, Stella had invited Flack over for dinner, but once they both got to her place after a long shift, she'd realized that she didn't have much to choose from. Both too tired to go out to dinner, they settled on cheese and crackers and a nice bottle of red wine.

While Don opened the wine, Stella pulled a CD out of her purse that Lindsay had given her. She popped it into her stereo and adjusted the volume.

"Lindsay burned this for me. Said it was nice and mellow. And before you ask, she did admit to putting some country on here, but she said I probably wouldn't even be able to notice it."

Flack groaned a bit, but didn't complain. The first song was nice enough.

They sat side by side on the couch, turned in, facing each other chatting and laughing about anything and everything. Flack kept a finger twirled in Stella's hair and she played with the seam on the inside of his trousers at his knee. They stopped talking for a minute and listened to the music.

"I have to say, Monroe's got good taste in music. Who knew?" Flack grinned.

"I'll have to remember to thank her."

Another moment passed in silence as he watched Stella take a sip of her wine.

"Dance with me Stell."

"Right here?"

"No, down the street. Yes, here. Right this very moment." And in a blink he'd set his glass on the coffee table and was standing with a hand out stretched waiting for her.

She hesitated, but seeing that "no" wasn't going to be an option took his hand and put her wine glass on the table.

Once they were clear of the furniture he took her left hand in his right and placed his left very gingerly on her right side and pulled her in close. So close that the wonderful smell of her surrounded him. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and back and let herself fall into him. He felt so good. So strong and so comforting. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and just breathed him in. She had never felt so at home in someone's arms.

Just as they'd gotten up to dance a new song had begun to play on the stereo. The words began to echo beautifully in the apartment, slow and intimate. Everything they felt, but had never dared say to one another.

**_What I'd give to bring you flowers.  
What I'd give to get you alone.  
What I'd give to bring a smile across your face.  
What I'd give to take you home__._**

They began to sway with the music, just holding each other close. No spins, no dips, just two souls moving with the beat. Every inch of their bodies touching and moving in sync.

**_What I'd give to make you coffee.  
Find out how you like your eggs.  
Wrapped around you in the mornin'.  
A tangled lace of arms and legs__. _**

Don had brought their hand close into their chests, but Stella released her hand from his grip and brought both of her arms around the back of his neck. His arms then slid all the way around the small of her back and he squeezed her in even closer. She lifted her head up and pulled it back just far enough to be able to look into his mesmerizing deep blue eyes. When she did pull back her hands found the perfect resting just at the bottom of his soft black hair. Just the touch of her bare hands on his skin shot a lightening bolt of warmth through his body, and now the way she was looking into his eyes, he just couldn't get enough of her as the chorus played.

_**What I'd give to let you love me.  
Find out everything that brings you joy.  
Wake up to your face above me.  
I'd be that girl and you could be that boy.  
Find out what that feelin' is...  
Oh, what I'd give. What I'd give. **_

Stella knew in that moment that she needed Don. Needed him to touch her, to love her, to make her loose herself in his arms. He'd been so patient and now she was the one that couldn't wait any longer. It was though the song had read her mind and said it out loud to make sure she'd heard it. She'd give anything to be with Don and she needed to tell him.

"I wanna be that girl."

Don smiled as the song played on.

_**What I'd give to take you dancin'. **_

Don's hands slid down the small of her back just to the top of her jeans still swaying in time to the music.

_**What I'd give to make you mine.**_

He leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead, then he moved to her right temple, her right cheek…

_**If you got questions, I got answers. **_

Her hands fell from his neck to his chest as she relaxed further into him. "All you had to do was ask Stell," he whispered to her in what Stella found to be the sexiest voice she'd ever heard.

_**And my answer's "yes" to you every time. **_

With those words she felt his lips curl into a smile as if the song had finished his sentence for him.

_**What I'd give for just one minute. **_

Don moved his right hand up to the back of Stella's neck, tangled it in her soft curls, and turned his head just enough that their lips touched ever so slightly.

_**What I'd give to count all the ways **_

Stella gasped at the shock wave that his lips sent through her body, but she was given no time to recover. That gasp was enough for Flack to know they were on the same page and leaned in and captured her mouth with his.

_**If your heart was dark with nothing in it.  
I'd give you mine and take your place.**_

And in that moment Stella was lost and saved all at once. His kiss was gentle but strong, passionate but tentative. She slipped her hand up to his face and held it at his chiseled jaw line while his kiss went deeper. He'd ever so slightly teased her lips with his tongue and she'd responded by letting her mouth fall open, inviting him to explore at will.

_**What I'd give to let you love me.  
Find out everything that brings you joy.  
Wake up to your face above me.  
I'd be that girl and you could be that boy.  
Find out why that feelin' is...  
Oh, what I'd give. What I'd give.**_

Stella wrapped her arms tightly around Don's neck and pressed her body as close to his as she could. He simply held her closer moving his hand from her head to her upper back and let his left sneak even lower until he found the curve of her beautifully shaped back side. Stella moaned with pleasure at his exploration. Both with his mouth and with his hands.

As much passion as they both felt. Everything about that night was slow and gentle. For a moment theirs mouths separated and Stella pulled her hands in to gingerly unbuttoned Flack's dress shirt. He took the opportunity to pay some very needed attention to the soft skin on her neck. He wanted this more than he could ever tell Stella, but he was still worried he was rushing her.

"You sure about this Stella?"

"Yes, Don. I've trusted you with my life, now I trust you with my heart. I love you. And I want more than anything to be loved by you."

"I've loved you for so long Stella. I can't remember anymore when I didn't."

Stella whisper, "Show me."

With that Don never turned back. He would spend the rest of his life going to the ends of the Earth to make Stella happy, but tonight he would only need their passion for one another.

Stella finished with the buttons on his shirt. While Flack freed himself of the garment Stella slid her hands into the side of pants to pull his undershirt out. She carefully then pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the floor. With an unbearably sensual touch her hands we back on his stomach, caressing his wonderfully sculpted torso. It was almost more than Flack could take, but planned on taking the night very slowly even if it took every ounce of his self control.

He returned his attentions to her mouth as if it had been abandoned and needed to be reassured. Both his hands had found their way into Stella's curls, they'd been driving him mad for years, and now they were just a playground for his fingers.

Pulling away for a moment he trailed his fingers down her upper back and around to her sides. His thumb coming close enough to her breast to send chills all over her body. When he reached to bottom of her tank top she instinctively raised her hands over her head. Without missing a beat, her tank was removed and his hands teased her drawing circles near the top of the jeans she'd changed into when they'd arrived.

With the gentlest of touches Don had unbutton her jeans and helped her step out of them. On his way back up his hands trailed over every inch of her slender legs and then came dangerously close to another sensitive area of her body. Did he even know what he was doing to me? She thought. I can't help myself.

And with that a simple word slipped from her mouth, "Don."

He then, in a blink, scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She sat up and after glancing over his magnificent body realized he needed to be coaxed a little further. Stella released his belt buckle and watched as he finished the task at hand. With in moments they were both completely tangled in one another arms. Totally relieved of their clothes they explored every inch of one another, a slow graceful symphony that played all through the night.

In between moments of extreme ecstasy they held each other and talked of their dreams and fears. Neither had ever felt as close to anyone as that night had brought them. Neither really sleeping till the early morning, both not wanting the night to ever end.

At one point in the night Flack said, "Thank you, Stella."

"Thanks for what, I mean I'm good, but…" she smiled.

"Yes you are, but that is not what I am thanking you for."

She looked at him perplexed.

"Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for trusting me with your heart. You mean more to me than anything else in this world and I won't ever do anything to hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Stella."

She saw tears build in his eyes. She pulled him close and kissed his mouth. "I love you too."

* * *

I've got a bit more planned. Let me know what you think. I know it is a bit naughty but that is where the song took me.


	2. Crazy Things

Sorry this took so long. Tons a fun to write. WARNING: If the last chapter was too racy for you, don't read this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CSI:NY. If I did we all know they would have been together already.

* * *

Three days had passed since they had spent the night together, and Flack wasn't sure that he could take it much longer. Work, as per usual, had gotten in the way. They'd set up a date for the following evening, but he'd gotten called out. They moved it to the next night, but Stella had to stay late at the lab. Even tonight their shifts were going to end late enough that they both decided, hesitantly, to call it a night after work. Stella and Flack both wanted to see each other, but neither wanted a late night rendez vous interpreted as a "booty call."

"She means more to me than that, and I am not a horny high school teenager, I can control myself," were the thoughts Flack used to consol himself earlier that evening when they decided not to get together.

Stella thought they had made the right decision. Both had early shifts tomorrow and what was another night apart?

Who was she kidding? The last three days had been pure torture. The few times they had actually seen each other had been at some nasty crime scenes, but found she was almost unable to restrain herself. Why did he have to look so good in a suit? The long dry spells in between those visits were filled with dangerously dirty daydreams. She played their night of pleasure over and over in her head. She worried at times it was affecting her work, but she couldn't seem to stop.

Don literally had to turn away from her at the crime scenes. Every thing she did was driving him mad. Even the way she slightly held her mouth open when looking particularly hard at some evidence or the way she would lower herself down to the floor to take a picture of blood spatter. "She is photographing a fucking puddle of blood and I keep thinking about ripping her top off. I've got to get it together." Then he would make some excuse to leave the room. A hard-on at a crime scene just wasn't an option.

Don chose to walk home after work in an effort to release some of his pent up stress. His thoughts immediately drifted to Stella. Everything about that night had been perfect. First times were never really all that great, either too drunk, too lustful or too nervous. It normally took time to get things right, but not for them. It was graceful and sensual, they had fit together perfectly. Sure there would be improvements along the way, but honestly he hadn't experienced anything that good that quickly, ever.

Stella had many of the same thoughts over the last three days. As she now sat on her couch where that evening had starting, she began to picture it all again. The way he held her so close when they danced, the fabulous way he swayed their bodies to the music, and the magic that was his mouth. The thoughts were working her into a frenzy. She was seriously regretting rescheduling yet again.

The fact that it was late, _was _the reason they'd changed their plans, but she knew there was more too it. She was scared. She knew that Don loved her; he had made that abundantly clear. Not just while they made love, but after and in between. He wanted to make sure she really understood. Love, real love, had not really been a part of her life, but he seemed determined to change that. She didn't know what she was scared of, but she knew it was there when she so easily accepted that they not meet tonight.

Flack's mind currently was extremely one tracked, and that track was Stella. So much so that he had "missed" several turns on his walk home. Her beautiful naked body was a constant image in his head. Flack had been horny several , several times in his 30 years, but nothing had ever compared to this. It was more than lust, certainly lust was a huge part of this but there was something bigger going on. The love he felt for this woman was all consuming and finally making love to her the other night seemed to flip a switch in his brain. The love compiled with his lust and his memories of their passion were, to put it simply, overwhelming.

And as if someone had been pulling him along by a string, he looked up and realized he was no where near his apartment, instead he was standing outside of Stella's.

He took it as a sign and rang up to her place.

"Hello?"

"Stel, it's me."

"Hey Don, I thought we…"

"We did, I'm sorry, it's late…" Don paused. "I just need to see you."

She immediately buzzed him in. The tone of his voice worried her and it seemed like ages before she heard him knock on her door.

When she opened it up, he was there leaning on the door frame with a very serious look on his face.

Immediately she stepped to him and placed her hands gently on his face. "Don, is everything ok? What's going on?"

He couldn't answer her truthfully, embarrassed by the yearning that had brought him to her door. "I…"

"Don, sweetie, whatever it is you can tell me."

The sweetness and caring in her voice and the soft touch of her hands to his face were too much for him to bear.

"I thought if I could just see you, just look in your eyes, it would be enough…" before he could finish his own sentence his hands were on either side of her face and his lips were on her mouth. The kiss was forceful and filled with his days of longing.

It only took her a nanosecond to recover from her shock. Then with all thoughts escaping her head, her hands were in his hair and kiss kissed him back with equal passion. Lips still locked he pushed her backwards into the apartment. He released a hand from her face to shut the door behind them and quickly turned and pin her against the door. The kiss continued to go deeper as their hands groped one another's bodies. Finally the kiss broke only when both were sufficiently devoid of oxygen.

"I'm sorry Stell, I just can't stop thinking about you." Flack spoke softly when he regained his ability to speak.

"Never apologize for wanting me." Stella whispered breathlessly into his ear gently grazing her lips across it as she did, her fears nowhere insight just her need to be with him. "I've been dreaming of your hands on my body for three days now," finally nipping his ear lobe with her teeth.

A low guttural moan escaped from Flack throat and he kissed her again, immediately their tongues diving deep. He could hear her whimper slightly when his hands cupped her soft breasts. He found he had no patience for the fabric that was blocking is exploration. He could feel she wasn't wearing a bra, and he needed to feel that soft supple skin. Needed to caress it. With great haste the t-shirt was removed, thrown across the room. Now, he could focus. With their kiss separated, his mouth joined his hands. With his hands massaging both, his lips went from breast to breast, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting.

Stella began to moan loudly, her hands pulling at his hair. He'd never had anyone want her this badly and really had never wanted anyone this much either. She was completely consumed by him. Flack rose back up and stifled one of her moans with a forceful kiss. He pressed their bodies hard up against the wall and the felt him aroused and bursting at the seams of his pants.

"Oh Don."

Her hand slid down his body until they met his throbbing erection. He moaned and kissed her deeper. She stroked and cupped the bulge of his pants, feeling him grow harder and harder. She felt herself become wetter just at the thought of it.

Everything that was soft and sweet the first night they were together was rough and animalistic this go round. They had tasted one another and just wanted more.

Her attentions southward were driving him mad, but he held on. He wanted more of her first. He wanted to taste her, to watch her be driven mad by his touch. He released her breast and slid his hands down her waistline and into her pajama pants. The elastic easily gave way as he pushed them cover the curve of her hip and then dropped them to the floor. She stepped out of them and he threw them away. His hands now focused on her legs and as he caressed upward his tongue danced around her panty line. As he stood back up, his hand slid deftly between her warmth and her soft cotton panty.

This time she could not be contained and screamed his name in pleasure. He massaged and cajoled all the while watching her body writhe under his manipulation. His erection strained under his pants at the sight of her. She moaned and begged and just when she thought she could take it no longer, he slipped two fingers inside and stroked until she reached orgasm.

Before she could even recover his mouth was on her again. She knew he had to be dying at this point and was reassured when her hand reached down and she was reminded of his hardness. Without delay she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and dropped them to his ankles. Seconds later he had 

stepped out of his shoes and socks and all that was left between them was his pair of boxer briefs and her cotton thong.

He went back to suckle her breasts more. Her hands this time were sliding down and under the fabric in her way. She slid the boxer briefs down his thighs and let them fall to the ground. Her hands then went to work on his pulsating erection. She knew it was driving him mad when his hands left her breasts so he could brace himself against the wall.

He slowly panted, "Stella…Stella…oh god, Stella." Then the growl came, "I want to be inside you, I need to be inside you."

That voice alone was almost enough to make her come for the second time in minutes. He managed to steady himself long enough to reach down and rip off her thong. She didn't even flinch at the action, it just made her want him more. And then his hand that had done so much magic just moments before slipped back into place.

She gasped in pleasure. "Don…I need… you in me…now…please…right there. Oh god."

With no further pleading necessary, he cupped under bottom with his free hand, lifted her up on the wall and drove himself inside of her. Together they both moaned in ecstasy. With her legs wrapped around his body, Stella bucked and arched backwards against the wall as Don drove himself deeper inside her, one hand firmly gripping her to him at her bottom and the other one massaging her breast.

His rhythm was strong and quick, but it was exactly what they both desired. "Harder Don, harder," she pleaded, moaning with each powerful thrust.

Don could barely think anymore, she was so tight and warm. Her muscles were clinching spastically around his base urging him on. She held out as long as she could, then her orgasm came and took control of her body. Her legs squeezed tighter around his waist as she arched one final time into his hips and it sent him over the top.

Both spent and dripping with sweat and each other, they stayed perfectly still for several minutes. Once he regained control he lowered Stella to the ground, neither wanting to step away from one another.

"That was amazing." Stella finally managed to speak. "But what was that?"

Lowering his head in a bit of shame, "I'm sor…"

She stopped him mid word and lifted his head back up to look him in the eyes. "I already told you there is no "sorry." You never need to apologize for doing _that_ to me."

Flack smiled a devilish grin.

"Anytime you want to do _that _again you let me know. Just tell me where to sign up." Finally he laughed a bit.

"But back to the question at hand, what was that?" Stella asked seriously. "I've never seen that look in a man's eyes before."

"Honestly I don't know. I've never felt like that before now." He placed his hands softly on Stella's shoulders then sliding them up to the base of her neck. "I didn't just want you, Stel, it was if I needed you. You were all I could think about. I just thought if I saw you I could get past it, but boy was I wrong."

"I'm glad you came by, I've been feeling the same way. I swear I almost jumped you today at the crime scene. If you hadn't gone to get coffee I think we would have been in trouble."

"I only walked away because I wanted to rip your top off." He said sheepishly. "I thought it might compromise the scene."

They both laughed as each pictured what they had just experienced, but not in Stella's apartment. Instead at the dingy blooded crime scene they processed this morning.

"Yeah, I'm glad you walked away. That could have gotten messy." Stella smirked.

"But really Stella, if I hurt you or scared you, I'm so…" She shook her head no to stop his thought.

"I mean I could barely control myself. The sight of you just broke me. That session we had the other night had my mind working overtime. And then three days felt like an _eternity_. I always heard that love-making was better when you were _in _love, and the other night proved that. I just didn't realize love could turn you into an insatiable animal."

"You know what they say, 'Love can make you do crazy things.'" She said with a sly grin and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I say we go crazy together, again."

As she led him to her bedroom he moaned, "God, I love you woman."

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I have never written anything this dirty in my life. Hope it isn't aweful. I'll delete it if it is...


End file.
